


Day 28: Wedding - Butterfly Parade

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [29]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Techienician, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: Corellian weddings really are just a matter of paperwork, and Matt and Techie have already celebrated their wedding night in giddy, raunchy style. Their weekend in Coronet City with Miralu and Gazan, a year later, is the real celebration.





	

Weddings on Corellia aren’t grand. Once the betrothal bracelets are exchanged, it’s simply a matter of registering the partnership officially. You don’t have to even be on Corellia to do that.

After their fancy betrothal dinner, Techie and Matt had gone home to their quarters, a little silly on nightflower wine, and had a jolly lovely betrothal fuck, all earthy-tender and raunchy-sweet. Techie had sprawled on their bed, head hanging over the side for the blood rush, and wriggled encouragingly when Matt pulled off his pants and proceeded to suck him off s-l-o-w-l-y with a lot of licking and wanton humming. Techie, legs spread wide, humped up into his betrothed’s eager mouth, tweaked at his own nipples exposed when his gauzy shirt decorated in gold and blue swirls fell to gather under his arms and chin. He gazed raptly at their kkortree, shivering and growing to the sounds of Matt’s gruff humming and Techie’s breathy “Oh, oh, oh, yes, oh, **_Matt_**!” and then came until he thought his spine was fizzing into bubbles.

Then Matt, after making Techie slippery-open with spit and lube, s-l-o-w fucked his beautiful _betrothed_ , then pulled out when he was nearly at his peak and wanked until he came all over Techie’s spent prick. Kneeling on the bed, puffing with satisfied exertion, Matt used his strength to tug Techie by the hips until his head was back on the bed. And then Techie, inspired, slicked himself hard again with the spunk on his dick and then _he_ wanked until he came a second time, all over Matt’s glistening, softening cock. Returning the gift, as it were.

And then the two of them giggled and fingerpainted come on each other’s bodies – heart shapes mainly, though Techie swirled a big cock and balls on Matt’s chest, making a big deal of comparing the life model to the spunk-painting “to get it right” before falling asleep.

The very next morning, Techie and Matt registered themselves as married under Corellian law, sealed with fingerprints as an alternative to a retina scan, and that was that. _Husbands._

The weekend they spend with Miralu and Gazan in Coronet City (a year after that dinner and the come-body-painting) is their belated nuptial celebration. They spend it sleeping on a slightly uncomfortable makeshift double bed in Miralu’s flat, with Miralu one room away and Gazan just beyond another wall. They don’t mind. They’ve been consummating their marriage with gleeful regularity all year, after all.  

All that weekend, Gazan, at Techie’s request, only calls her brother Mus in private. By the end of the weekend, Miralu is shyly told by Techie that she may call him Mus too, if she doesn’t tell anyone else.

Matt quietly explains why later, and Miralu tries not to cry, and doesn’t let her new son see her cry either. That dear boy has had enough grief. Miralu takes Matt’s lead, and makes sure that Techie gets joy instead of tears.

Seeing how much her new son (she likes thinking of him like that) likes shiny fripperies, she makes a gift to him of colourful butterfly pins for his beautiful hair, and some for Gazan too. (Miralu is delighted to have a sort of daughter-in-law to fuss over, if Gazan will let her: which Gazan does.)

Techie, delighted, lets his sister do his hair up, and then he does hers, grinning over her head to Matt all the while, like somehow Matt is responsible for all this happiness. Techie leans over and slips a pair of butterflies into Matt’s sunshine yellow hair, pats them, and goes back to braiding butterflies into Gazan’s long red tresses.

Matt grins giddily back, as though his little mouse is somehow responsible for _all this happiness_.

The way Techie seems to bloom with these people who know his true name is the happiest thing Matt’s ever known. Though he’s secretly happier still that he’s the only one who calls his boy Little Mouse.

Techie has, through holo-letters and real-time comms, been getting to know Miralu, just as Matt’s been getting to know Gazan. Here in Miralu’s home, meeting face-to-facde at last, three days are filled with learning to know each other better.

They’re filled with visits to the markets and lolling about watching holovids. Filled with Matt surprising his mother by baking muffins, and Techie making for Miralu and Gazan copper flowers with the wire and crystals he found at the market. Filled with Matt doing a half dozen little repairs around Miralu’s apartment, and for her neighbours who look out for her, and Techie fixing the glitches, speed and security of Miralu’s comms and door locks and vid feeds. Filled with the four of them getting grubby and loamy with two planter boxes seeded with herbs and flowers for Miralu’s tiny balcony.

Filled with nothing much and nothing spectacular, just hanging around and enjoying each other’s company.

There are tears when it’s time for everyone to leave. If weddings are about family coming together to celebrate love, then this weekend has been a glorious celebration, better than any royal wedding in a great house.

Home on The Finalizer, before they’ve even unpacked, Matt and Techie take a half hour to reconsummate the consummation of their marriage, with Matt holding Techie up in his strong arms under the warm water. Techie holds tight with legs and arms around hips and shoulders, kissing Matt like it’s as good as breathing, thrusting his hips and rubbing their slick cocks together under the refresher until they shout with pleasure. After they’re both breathless and laughing but not sticky, because the refresher’s already taken care of that.

That night, they fall asleep under a dozen butterfly hairpins that Matt has strung across the ceiling on copper wire, a pretty parade showing off how good their lives have become.


End file.
